


Der Rest des Weges

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Der dunkle Fleck, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/86093.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Rest des Weges

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Orte: Einbahnstraße  
>  **Episodenbezug:** Der dunkle Fleck  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 60 Minuten

***

Das war es dann also, dachte Thiel, während er durch seinen neuen Wohnort radelte. Auf ihn warteten keine Überraschungen mehr, nichts Neues, keine Veränderungen.

Beförderungsobergrenze erreicht.

Geschieden.

Vielleicht würde er irgendwann Enkel haben - in Neuseeland.

Der Umzug nach Münster und die Tatsache, daß er wieder Kontakt zu Herbert hatte, war vermutlich die letzte nennenswerte Veränderung in seinem Leben. Sein Leben ... eine Einbahnstraße, die über die Pension ohne Umschweife zum Ende führte. Von nun an ging's bergab. Er wuchtete sein Paket die Treppen zu seiner neuen Wohnung nach oben. Die nächsten vierzig, oder vielleicht auch nur noch dreißig oder zwanzig Jahre. Was für eine trostlose Vorstellung. Das war nicht nur eine Einbahnstraße, das war eine Sackgasse.

"Schönen guten Morgen!"

***

Viertel nach drei! Der Typ war doch nicht ganz dicht! Was bildete der sich ein? Und dann dieses Herumkommandieren - _Holen Sie mir lieber ein frisches Hemd aus dem Schlafzimmer_ \- und diese geradezu unerträgliche Selbstgefälligkeit. Das mit dem Zahn war doch bloß ein dummer Unfall gewesen - selbst schuld, warum mußte der Kerl ihm auch gleich so nah auf die Pelle rücken! Vor lauter Ärger stolperte er auf dem Rückweg in sein Bett zum zweiten Mal über die gleiche Umzugskiste. Verdammte Kacke. Jetzt natürlich mit dem anderen Fuß. Jedenfalls konnte sich das ja wohl jeder vernünftige Mensch denken, daß man sich an einen Mann mit einem Lattenrost auf der Schulter nicht von hinten anschlich, um ihn dann mit einem lautstarken _Schönen guten Morgen!_ zu erschrecken. Außerdem war es überhaupt nicht morgen, sondern abend gewesen, was für diesen nachtaktiven Irren aber vermutlich keinen Unterschied machte. Er kletterte wieder unter die Decke und rieb sich die schmerzenden Zehen. Und das war jetzt nicht nur sein Nachbar, sondern auch noch sein Vermieter und sein Kollege. Na dann Prost Mahlzeit.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal jemanden kennengelernt zu haben, der ihm nach so kurzer Bekanntschaft derartig auf die Nerven ging.

_Was wollen Sie jetzt machen? Wieder ins Bett gehen?_

Thiel versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, aber ohne Erfolg. Stattdessen geisterte ihm dieser Boerne im Kopf herum. Mit seinem Schrank voller weißer Hemden und seinem Arbeitszimmer voller Präparate und diesem bescheuerten Lispeln, das ihn leider nicht davon abhielt zu reden wie ein Wasserfall.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt bei jemandem ...

Vielleicht würde die restliche Wegstrecke doch nicht ganz so trostlos und langweilig werden.

* Fin *


End file.
